Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: La Esperanza Nunca Muere
by animextreme
Summary: El Fairy Park es transformado un una Noche de Brujas viviente, y las Pretty Cure y Sailor Scouts junto con Dave, al igual que Yashiro, Shermie, Chris y Rugal Bernstein deben impedir que Bottom se apodere de la Rainbow Jewel, y asì domine el mundo.


Nota del autor: Esta historia transcurre despuès de Sailor Moon S, despuès de la derrota de Faraòn 90.

* * *

Capitulo 1: Un Mal presentimiento.

Dave había reunido a las Sailor Scouts en el templo Hikawa para hablan de algo importante.

-Chicas, ¿Recibieron la invitación?-preguntaba Dave.

-Sí, recibimos la invitación de Luna y Artemis, parece ser que nos invitan a la inauguración del Fairy Park, supongo que será divertido-decía Serena.

-Eso lo sé, pero Rei, no has sentido últimamente una energía maligna en el mar-decía Dave.

-ahora que lo mencionas, sí lo he sentido, siento una energía maligna cerca del lugar en donde se efectuará a cabo la construcción del Fairy Park-decía Rei preocupada.

-Lo que significa que las Pretty Cure están en peligro, tendremos que llegar al Fairy Park lo más rápido posible-decía Dave.

* * *

Mientras en la casa de Tsubomi.

-¿Q…Qué es esto?-preguntaba Tsubomi, mientras Erika se quejaba por lo mismo.

-"Encuéntrennos por favor. Atte. Shypre y Coffret"-decía Tsubomi.

-No será que… ¡NO POR FAVOR!-decía Tsubomi.

-Cálmate, ahí dice que nos encontremos-decía Erika.

-Se fueron cuando aun dormía… ¿Incluso lo hicieron en un dia así?-preguntaba Tsubomi.

-Es que no es lo que piensas-decía Erika.

-¡Presta atención! Dice: "Aquí", nos hicieron un mapa y todo-decía Erika.

-¿en serio?-preguntaba Tsubomi, con unos lagrimones en los ojos.

Erika simplemente asentía con la cabeza.

-¡Entendido! ¡Vamos! ¡Vámonos rápido!-decía Tsubomi.

-Venga, cálmate un poco, Tsubomi. Oye, pero… ¡Esta dirección està en medio del mar! ¿Cómo se supone que lleguemos?-decía Erika impresionada.

-No importa donde se encuentren. Esta chica. Tsubomi Hanasaki, protectora de los indefensos… ¡Espérenme los dos!-decía Tsubomi.

-Anda, ve rápido a cambiarte-decía Erika, ya que Tsubomi estaba en piyama.

-¿Qué es eso de que todos verán la Apertura del Parque?-se preguntaba Erika a sí misma.

-Se ve que será algo entretenido-decía Erika.

Mientras, en el fondo del mar, cerca del Fairy Park.

Una especie de perla cayó al mar, y fue cayendo más profundamente.

-Cien años, tanto tiempo he esperado…-decía una voz oscura.

-Y ahora… -diciendo esto, atrapa la dichosa perla con su mano, y la rompe en mil pedazos-¡La Rainbow Jewel será mía! ¡Levántense mis secuaces!-decía la misma voz oscura, riendo maniáticamente.

Mientras, en el Fairy Park.

Tsubomi y Erika se dieron cuenta que lo que decía la carta era verdad, y no como pensaba Tsubomi, que según ella, se habían ido a un escape de enamorados.

-De verdad hay algo aquí…-decía Erika, viendo a la gente que entraba al Fairy Park, además de ver a Shypre y Coffret estar trabajando, vendiendo las entradas para el Fairy Park.

Con Shypre y Coffret.

-¡Bienvenidos al Fairy Park, Desu!-decía Shypre.

-¡Fórmense y tomen su Miracle Light, Desu!-decía Coffret.

Con Tsubomi y Erika.

-Y tù que pensabas que habían escapado…-decía Erika.

-Pero en realidad están trabajando…-decía Tsubomi.

-¡Gracias Sr. Conejito!-decía una niña.

-¡No soy conejo, Desu!-decía Coffret.

-¿Te diviertes, Coffret?-preguntaba Erika a Coffret, con una mirada de demonio, que aún Coffret sin voltear a ver a Erika, igual daba miedo.

-¡Tsubomi!-decía Shypre yendo hacia Tsubomi.

-Así que no fue un escape de enamorados-decía Tsubomi.

-Lamentamos eso, Desu-decía Shypre.

-¡Suéltame, Desu!-decía Coffret, ya que Erika le estaba pellizcando las mejillas.

-Y a todo esto, ¿Qué es esto? Nunca había visto una construcción en este sitio-decía Erika a Coffret.

-Es algo difícil de contar… como sea… ¡Fórmate!-decía Coffret, que aún Erika le pellizcaba las mejillas.

Entonces es cuando se dan cuenta Tsubomi y Erika, de la fila que estaba esperando, para poder pasar al Fairy Park, y Tsubomi y Erika eran la causa de que la fila no siguiera avanzando.

-¿Qué pasa allá adelante? ¡Apúrense!-decía un señor ya desesperado por esperar tanto tiempo.

Se podía ver en las miradas de Tsubomi y Erika que no sabían cómo resolver el problema.

-De verdad… ¿Qué es lo que hacen? ¿Eh?-decía Kurumi a las que causaban dicho problema, era obvio que ellas no la conocían, aunque las hadas, tal vez sí.

-¡Qué problemáticos son! Vamos, los relevo, así que váyanse ya-decía Kurumi.

-¡Milk, gracias, Desu!-decía Shypre.

-Pero después hacen mis tareas-decía Kurumi, mientras volvía a su forma compacta, por la cuál era conocida como Milk.

No se podía esperar la reacción de sorpresa de Erika y Tsubomi al verla en forma compacta.

¡Dejen de ver mi versión compacta y váyanse ya, Miru!-decía Milk.

-S…sí-decían ambas, aún con el mismo asombro que antes.

-Disculpe la tardanza, Miru-decía Milk, así empezando su remplazo de Shypre y Coffret.

* * *

Con Tsubomi y Erika.

-¡Nos ha salvado, Desu!-decía Shypre.

-¿La de allá atrás era amiga tuya?-preguntaba Erika.

-¡Lo es!, Desu-decían ambos.

-Qué bueno que pudo reemplazarles. Trátenla bien-decía Tsubomi a ambos.

-¡Deja de sermonearnos, Desu!-decía Coffret.

-Aún así, algo no està bien en esa chica-decía Erika.

-Así que esas lamparitas son algo importante-decía Erika, viendo como muchos tenían Miracle Lights.

-Sí, Desu. Cuídenlas como un tesoro, Desu-decía Shypre.

-Pero nosotras no tenemos ninguna, aún…-decía Tsubomi.

-No hay problema, Desu. Pueden recibirla de cualquiera de nuestros camaradas, Desu-decía Shypre.

Entonces, es cuando se dan cuenta de que unas ciertas hadas regalaban globos.

-Globos, Mepo-decía Mepple.

-¡Lleve sus globos, Mippo!-decía Mipple.

-No creo que sean de mucha confianza sus amigos-decía Erika.

-Sin en cambio, son realmente lindos-decía Tsubomi.

-Es verdad, pero eso no…-decía Erika.

Tsubomi y Erika también se habían dado cuenta que otras dos hadas estaban regalando Miracle Lights.

-¡Lleve sus Miracle Lights, Popo!-decía el Príncipe del Jardín de la Luz.

-¡Todos tengan su… Popo! ¡Yo también quiero montar eso, Popo!-decía Porun, vuiendo en donde montaban Mepple y Mipple.

-¡No se olviden de mi, Roro!-decía Rurun, persiguiéndolos de igual manera.

-¡Dejaron las lámparas ahí!-decía Erika, sin poder creer que dejaran las hadas abandonado, algo tan importante como las Miracle Lights, de igual manera Tsubomi, así como Shypre y Coffret.

-Bueno, esos dos aún se veían un poco bebés aún, ¿No crees?-decía Tsubomi.

-Está bien, pero no es excusa…-decía Erika, pero en ese instante las Miracle Lights empezaron a flotar en el aire.

-¡Las Miracle Lights están flotando!-decía Tsubomi impresionada.

Mientras, en un lugar cercano, la causa de que las Miracle Lights estuvieran flotando, era a causa de Chiffon, un hada con aspecto de oso panda.

-¡Chiffon, para ya!-decía Tart, un hada con aspecto de hurón.

-¡Tart!-decía Love, llegando junto con Miki, Inori y Setsuna.

-¡Peach-han!-decía Tart.

Pero Chiffon no era el único que causaba problemas, también un hada bebé con poderes psíquicos con aspecto de gato.

-¡Vince, ya deja de llorar, baja de ese lugar!-decía Athena Asamiya.

-¿Qué pasa, Athena?-preguntaba Mai Shiranui.

-Vince se subió a ese poste de luz, y no quiere bajarse-decía Athena.

-Vince siempre ha sido muy travieso-decía Yuri Sakazaki.

-Puede que yo la haya enseñado una o dos bromas-decía Momoko, sacando la lengua, en señal de torpeza.

En ese instante, el símbolo de Vince que era una estrella de ocho puntas empezó a brillar.

Y más Miracle Lights empezaron a elevarse del suelo.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-preguntaba Coffret.

Cuando una Miracle Light estaba a punto de pegarle a Tsubomi, Love se dio cuenta rápidamente.

Pero Athena también se había dado cuenta de eso.

-¡Cuidado!-decía Love.

En ese instante Love salto a atrapar la Miracle Light, de igual manera Athena, cuando supuestamente iban a atraparla, pasó algo inesperado, como habían prestado su concentración en la Miracle Light, no se habían dado cuenta la una de la otra, por lo cual terminaron dándose un tope en la cabeza, ambas.

-Ay, ay, ay, ay, ¿con que me golpee? ¿Estás bien?-preguntaba con un dolor de cabeza fuerte, Love.

-¿Tù cómo estás?-preguntaba Erika.

-Estoy bien, genial, genial-decía Love.

-Love…-decía Miki.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntaba Setsuna.

-¡Y a atrapamos a Chiffon!-decía Inori.

-Rayos, siento como si me hubiera golpeado contra un tráiler-decía Athena con un dolor de cabeza insoportable.

-¡Chiffon, suéltalos!-decía Love.

-¡Vince, tù también suéltalos!-decía Athena a su amiga hada.

Enseguida ambas hadas bebés empezaron a llorar, mientras soltaban las Miracle Lights de sus poderes psíquicos.

-Chiffon-chan…-decía Inori.

-Love…-decía Miki, aparentemente molesta.

-Chiffon-chan, està bien, Chiffon-chan, mira-decía Inori.

-Recuerden que hacer volar lamparitas es peligroso, ¿Eh?-decía Love, mientras le caía una Miracle Light en la cabeza, y se reía por su torpeza.

-Yo diría que, mejor tengas cuidado por donde caminas, o saltas-decía una voz conocida por las Pretty Cure.

-¡Dave!-decían las Fresh y las Maximum Impact, lo que extraño a ambos grupos, y también les dio curiosidad a Tsubomi y Erika.

* * *

Ya en una mesa, comiendo.

-Ah, Qué más da, no esperábamos que las Miracle Light fueran volando por ahí-decía Love.

-Love…-decía Miki

-Ustedes dos, gracias por ayudarnos a recoger, también ustedes, Athena-chan, Yuri-chan, Mai-chan, Momoko-chan-decía Inori.

-Coman todo lo que deseen-decía Miki.

-Aunque el que más comerá, sin duda es el amo-decía Athena, burlándose.

-Sí, el amo es el mejor cuando se trata de comida-decía Mai.

-Pero eso es porque su metabolismo es grande, ¿Cierto?-decía Yuri.

-A Momoko le gustaría comer tanto como a Dave-decía Momoko, haciendo que a las demás les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-No es chistoso, sé que mi metabolismo es grande, pero no es para tanto-decía Dave, algo molesto por los comentarios de las chicas.

-Realmente nos han salvado, ¡Muchísimas gracias!-decía Love.

-No, gracias a ustedes por salvarme a mí-decía Tsubomi.

-¿Está bien dejar esas lamparitas ahí?-preguntaba Tsubomi.

-Está bien, Desu, Poron y Rurun ya regresaran, ¿No crees, Desu?-decía Shypre.

-Poron y Rurun ya están aquí también. Coco y Nuts igual, y me imaginaba que Nozomi-chan y las demás llegaron antes…-decía Love.

-¿Hay algún problema?-preguntaba Tsubomi.

-Bueno… estamos buscando a unas amigas-decía Love.

-Se supone que las veríamos, pero…-decía Inori.

-¿Se les perdieron de vista?-preguntaba Erika.

Love tenía cara de que estaba en problemas.

-La verdad, llegamos tarde-decía Setsuna.

-Es que alguien olvidó traer los tickets, ¿Verdad? Pero no digo que Love tenga la culpa-decía Miki sarcásticamente.

La cara de Love parecía ponerse peor.

-La verdad, nosotras somos las responsables, no debimos darle los tickets-decía Setsuna.

La cara de Love no tenia precio.

-Realmente confió en que los encontraremos-decía Inori.

-Un "Lo siento muchísimo" sería una perfecta disculpa-decía Miki.

No se pudo esperar una risotada de Dave, que parecía estar ahogándose de la risa.

-De tal palo, tal astilla, no hay duda que te pareces a Serena en ese aspecto también-decía Dave, mientras seguía riéndose locamente.

-Igual a Momoko-decía Athena no pudiendo evitar de reírse también.

-Oigan… no hay problema-decía Tsubomi.

-Podemos ayudarles a sus amigas-decía Erika.

-Después de todo, debemos agradecerles el almuerzo-decía Tsubomi.

Por alguna razón, Dave podía sentir algo familiar en las dos chicas, y Dave al ver a las dos hadas que se encontraban con ellas, supuso que ambas eran Pretty Cure nuevas.

-¡Gracias!-decía Love reaccionando exageradamente tomando de las manos a Tsubomi.

-¡Yo soy Love Momozono! ¿Y tù eres?-decía Love.

-Soy Tsubomi Hanasaki-decía la misma, un poco asustada.

-Erika Kurumi…-decía la misma.

-Shypre y Coffret, Desu-decían ambos.

* * *

Ya buscando a los demás.

-¡De seguro que entre todos las encontramos!-decía Love.

-¿A cuántas amigas estamos buscando?-preguntaba Tsubomi.

-¡Veintiuno!-decía Love.

-¿Tantas? ¿Cómo se conocen, son compañeras de clase?-preguntaba Erika.

Mientras con Nagisa, Honoka y Hikari, a unos metros de las demás.

-Tampoco están por aquí-decía Nagisa.

-Qué pena…-decía Hikari.

-Vayamos a dar otra vuelta-decía Honoka.

Con las Heartcatch y las Fresh, junto con Dave y las Maximum Impact.

-¿Y cómo lucen sus amigas, es decir físicamente?-preguntaba Tsubomi a Love, mientras estaban en la montaña rusa.

-Dices algo como color de cabello y eso…-decía Setsuna, mientras ninguno se dada cuenta, a excepción de Dave que las Yes Pretty Cure en una especie de puente colgante.

-Son muy buenas personas-decía Love.

-Eso no nos dice nada-decía Erika.

Con Saki y Mai, a unos metros de los demás.

-Y si vamos al siguiente lugar-decía Mai.

-¿Aquí, no?-decía Saki.

-Mensas, Lappi-decía Flappy.

Con las demás.

-¡Pos, no estaban ahí!-decía Love.

-¿Esto se te hace divertido?-preguntaba Erika, ya que al parecer se divertía, y no le interesaba mucho encontrar a sus demás amigas.

Pero en ese momento se escuchó que llamaban a Dave, y era un grupo de chicas conocidas por él.

-Onii-chan-decía Serena, abrazando a Dave.

-Pensé que nunca me encontrarían, ¿En dónde estabas?-preguntaba Dave.

-Lo que pasa es que…-decía Serena un poco avergonzada.

-Por culpa de Serena nos terminamos perdiendo, en primer lugar Serena se terminó perdiendo al tomar el camión equivocado, después nos terminamos extraviando, y al final nos terminamos separando de Dave sin querer queriendo-decía Rei con una vena saltada en la cabeza, y las demás con una gota de sudor en la cabeza al escuchar la historia.

Parece ser que Serena le fue tan mal como a Love, ¿Verdad?-decía Miki, haciendo que Love y Serena les aparecieran auras oscuras, indicando que se habían deprimido repentinamente.

-Vamos Serena, no es para tanto-decía Mina.

-Además no es porque estemos molestas contigo, ya nos acostumbramos a tu manera de ser, Serena-decía Ami.

-Así es, no te lo tomes tan a mal, al fin y al cabo ya llegamos a nuestro destino-decía Lita.

-Vamos, aunque les pase eso, es lo que las hace únicas-decía Dave, haciendo sonrojar a ambas.

-Sí, además Momoko en algunas ocasiones se comporta así, terminándose perdiendo al final-decía Athena, haciendo reír a Mai y a Yuri.

-Hey, no era necesario decirlo, Athena-chan-decía Momoko avergonzada, haciendo que se rieran los demás.

-Dave-decian Love y Serena al mismo tiempo.

-¡Syrup, te encontré!-decía Love alzando a Syrup, lo cual no le agradó mucho.

-¡Suéltame, Ropu! ¡Deja eso, Ropu!-decía Syrup es su forma de hada, para después pasar a su forma humana.

-¡Te dije que dejaras de hacer eso!-decía Syrup, pero ya en su forma humana.

-Oye Syrup, ¿Tú sabes adonde fueron las demás?-preguntaba Love.

-No me preguntes a mí. Tal vez deberías probar con eso de allá-decía Syrup, señalando a una Rueda de la Fortuna con una muy buena vista.

-¡Ya veo!-decía Love.

Ya en la Rueda de la fortuna.

-¡Wow! ¡Què altísimo està!-decía Love.

-Oh, Shypre y Coffret se están esforzando-decía Love.

-Eso me recuerda… ¿Qué son de ustedes Shypre y Coffret?-preguntaba Miki a Tsubomi y Erika.

-S-somos amigos, o algo así…-decía Erika.

Esa respuesta lo sé la creyó Dave para nada, al ver la reacción a la pegunta que le hizo Miki a Erika, ya que él podía reconocer fácilmente las mentiras.

-¿Verdad, Tsubomi?-decía Erika.

-¡Sí!-decía Tsubomi.

-Vamos, presta atención, no podemos decirles que somos Pretty Cure-decía esto último susurrando, algo que Dave pudo escuchar claramente, y sin duda no se le olvidaría.

-Bien, entonces la siguiente vez nos subimos todos. Con Shypre, Coffret, y los demás-decía Love.

-Yo ya me he subido aquí, aunque me gusta más la Montaña Rusa, es pura acción-decía Athena, haciendo que a Mai y a Yuri se les erizaran los pelos.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, no me volveré a subir a la montaña Rusa-decía Mai asustadísima.

-Yo igual, sòlo con acordarme de lo que pasó la última vez, me da cosa-decian Yuri, tratando de olvidar esa experiencia.

-¿Y qué pasó? ¿A qué se debe su comportamiento, chicas?-preguntaba Dave.

-Es que si hubieras estado en ese momento, nos entenderías a la perfección-decía Yuri.

-No pudo dar tanto miedo, ¿Verdad?-decía Serena a Athena.

-Si lo superas, pusieron la Montaña Rusa a máxima velocidad, fue el dia que mas disfruté-decía Athena con un brillo en los ojos.

-Eso lo dirás tù, a nosotras nos dio mucho miedo, ya nos andábamos cagando del susto-decian al mismo tiempo Mai y Yuri, acción por la cual todas se rieron por la frase que usaron al describir su momento en la Montaña Rusa.

Tsubomi y Erika miraban extrañadas la actitud de Love, aun más por la actitud de las demás, tanto que les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Las cosas divertidas, mientras con más gente se hagan, más divertido se vuelve, ¡Y obtienes 100 veces más felicidad!-decía Love.

-Concuerdo contigo-decía Tsubomi.

En ese instante Tsubomi y Erika estaban sentadas al lado de Dave, y sin querer, tomaron de las manos a Dave, al parecer lo hicieron subconscientemente, y Dave ni se había dado cuenta.

Y después subconscientemente lo abrazaron de los brazos, entiéndase que Dave estaba sentado en medio de ambas chicas, esto le dio celos no sòlo a Serena, sino a Mina, Rei, Lita, Ami, a Love, Setsuna, Miki e Inori, y también a Athena, Mai, Yuri y a Momoko, en resumen, a todas.

-Oigan, ¿No están muy cariñosas con mi Oni-chan tan de repente?-Preguntaba Serena un poco molesta, fue cuando Tsubomi y Erika se dieron cuenta de que estaban abrazando a Dave de los brazos.

-¡L-lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención, ni en di cuenta!-decía Tsubomi muy sonrojada, hasta el punto de que su cara se pusiera completamente roja.

-¡N-n-no quise, de veras! ¡Ni siquiera sabía lo que hacía!-decía Erika tan sonrojara como Tsubomi, en esta ocasión actuaba más femenina de lo normal, a tal punto de tropezar, caerle encima a Dave, y besarlo accidentalmente.

-¡L-l-l-l-l-lo siento! ¡Yo no quise! ¡Quiero decir, me tropecé y te besé sin querer queriendo! ¡Quiero decir, no quería…!-decía Erika, pero es callada por Dave con un dedo en la boca.

-Ya lo sé no te preocupes, no tienes que ser tan exagerada-decía Dave, a lo cual Erika se calma rápidamente.

Mientras fuera del Fairy Park, muy pero muy lejos de ahí, se veían sombras de sujetos, que obviamente eran enemigos, que no tardarían en atacar el Fairy Park.

* * *

Con Love, y los demás.

-¡Ah, es verdad, el desfile!-decía Love.

-¿Eh?-todos respondían, menos Dave, que sabe a qué se refería.

-Más tarde se presentará un desfile aquí. De seguro que todas nos esperaran en este sitio-decía Love.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba Love a los demás, sobre todo a Dave, que su rostro se había tornado serio.

-Siento cinco kis malignos acercándose a gran velocidad-decía Dave seriamente, con mucha preocupación.

Entonces se oyó cuando cayó algo del cielo en distintos puntos del Fairy Park.

-¿Q-qué fue eso?-preguntaba Tsubomi asombrada.

* * *

Mientras en otro lugar.

-¡Algo se acerca!-decía Nuts en forma humana.

* * *

En otro lugar iba a caer una roca enorme, pero fue detenida por Dave justo a tiempo, luego con su poder la desintegró.

-¿Q-qué fue?-preguntaba una persona del lugar al ver que la roca que había caído, desapareció como si no hubiera existido, además de que había nadie, eso era porque Dave se teletransportó lo suficiente mente rápido para que no lo vieran desintegrar la roca gigante.

-Minori-san-decía Kaoru.

-Kaoru-onesan-decía la pequeña niña.

-¡Aquí es peligroso!-decía Kaoru, corriendo de dicho lugar.

Las Max Heart que comían se dieron cuenta del alboroto, así como las Splash Star.

-Esto es…-decía Saki, junto con su amiga Mai asintió con la cabeza y corrieron al lugar que empezó el alboroto.

Mientras con Las Yes Pretty Cure 5, igualmente iban hacia el mismo lugar.

-¡Viene del Castillo!-decía Nozomi.

Mientras con las Fresh, HeartCatch, Sailor Scouts y Dave.

-La encontramos… ¡La Rainbow Jewel!-decía una mujer de color de piel extraño, con aspecto similar al de las plantas, ya que fue creada aparentemente de una, tenia vestido negro con unos toques de verde y amarillo, acompañado de un fortachón de piel amarilla, con muñequeras negras y pantalón negro con cinturón aparentemente del mismo color, también los acompañaba otro fortachón con pinta de pirata con piel roja y un paño en la cabeza, también venían con otro sujeto con rasgos de insecto, ya que tenía dos antenas y su cuerpo tenia rasgos similares a los insectos.

-¿Ellos no serán…?-preguntaba Miki.

Tsubomi Y Erika no sabían qué hacer en una situación así, hasta que llegaron Shypre y Coffret.

-¡Tsubomi!-decía Shypre.

-¡Erika!-decía Coffret.

-¡Estamos en problemas, el Fairy Park està…!-decía Shypre.

-Ya vimos-decía Tsubomi.

-Tsubomi…-decía Erika, dándole a entender a Tsubomi que se transformarían en Pretty Cure.

-Sí, es una emergencia-decía Tsubomi.

-Chicas, apártense un poco por favor-decía Tsubomi a las demás, al igual que a Dave, Dave tuvo curiosidad por lo que pasaría despues.

-Este tipo de cosas…-decía Tsubomi.

-¡Este tipo de cosas déjenoslas a nosotras!-decian Tsubomi y Erika al mismo tiempo, mientras ambas sacaban sus Perfumes del Corazón.

-Esos son los Perfumes del Corazón-decía Dave mentalmente-Entonces sí son Pretty Cure, ya me lo imaginaba-seguía diciendo Dave mentalmente, reconociendo dichos artefactos de transformación, pues hace 1,000 años él los creó.

-¡Semillas de Pretty Cure, vayan, Desu!-decian Shypre y Coffret al mismo tiempo, mientras les mandaban ciertas semillas a Tsubomi y Erika.

-¡PRECURE, OPEN MY HEART!-decían Tsubomi y Erika al mismo tiempo.

Así comenzó la transformación de Pretty Cure de ambas.

-¡La Flor que se esparce por la tierra, Cure Blossom!-decía la recién transformada, que su color de palo había tomado un tono rosado, así como su uniforme de Pretty Cure, similar al de la Flor de Sakura.

-¡La Flor que flota por sobre el Océano, Cure Marine!-decía la recién transformada, su tono de pelo había adquirido un color azul celeste, al igual que su uniforme, el mismo color del mar.

-¡Juntas somos, HeartCatch Pretty Cure!-decian ambas juntas, acabando con su presentación.

-Cure Blossom… Cure Marine…-decía Love emocionándose.

-Tsubomi-chan y su amiga son Pretty Cure-decía Inori alegre.

-¡Buki, Setsuna, Miki-tan!-decía Love.

-Aja-decía Setsuna.

-Okey-decía Miki.

-También nosotras, chicas-decía Athena.

-Con gusto, ya era hora de des aburrirme-decía Mai.

-Por fin veré si mi entrenamiento ha progresado-decía Yuri.

-Veré en cuanto ha mejorado mi capoeira-decía Momoko.

-Chicas, nosotras también-decía Serena.

-No tienes que decírmelo, ya sé lo que tengo que hacer-decía Rei.

-Igual yo-decía Ami.

-Y además, así sabremos cuanto hemos mejorado con el entrenamiento que nos ha dado Dave-decía Mina.

Las recién transformadas Pretty Cure veían la escena extrañadas.

-¡CAMBIO, PRECIURE, A PELEAR!-decian, Love, Miki, Inori y Setsuna al mismo tiempo.

-No me digas…-decían ambas Pretty Cure transformadas, dándose cuenta de que no eran las únicas Pretty Cure.

-¡MAXIMUM IMPACT, PRECURE, TO FIGHT!-decian Athena, MAI, Yuri y Momoko al mismo tiempo.

-¡Por el Poder del Planeta Marte, transformación!-decía Rei.

-¡Por el Poder del Planeta Mercurio, transformación!-decía Ami.

-¡Por el Poder del Planeta Jupiter, transformación!-decía Lita.

-¡Por el Poder del Planeta Venus, transformación!-decía Mina.

Así empezaron las transformaciones de todas, y luego seguían las presentaciones.

-¡Este corazón rosa es prueba del amor! ¡Recién arrancada, Cure Peach!-decía la misma.

-¡Este corazón azul es prueba de la esperanza! ¡Recién cosechada, Cure Berry!-decía la misma.

-¡Este corazón amarillo es prueba de la oración! ¡Recién tomada, Cure Pine!-decía la misma.

-¡Este corazón rojizo es prueba de la felicidad! ¡Recién madurada, Cure Passion!-decía la misma.

-Juntas somos, Fresh Pretty Cure -decían las cuatro al final.

-¡MAXIMUM IMPACT, PRECURE, START!-decian Athena, Mai, Yuri y Momoko al mismo tiempo.

-¡El Gran Poder de la Justicia, Cure Psycho!-decía la misma.

-¡La Purificación del Alma, Cure Pyro!-decía la misma.

-¡El Ala blanca de la Pureza, Cure Sky!-decía la misma.

-¡El Poderoso Lirio de los Valles, Cure Lily!-decía la misma.

-Juntas somos Maximum Impact Pretty Cure-decian Athena, Mai, Yuri y Momoko al mismo tiempo.

-¡Soy una Salor Scout que lucha por el amor y la justicia, soy Sailor Moon!-decía la misma.

-¡Soy la Sailor del Fuego, soy Sailor Mars!-decía la misma.

-¡Soy la Sailor del Rayo, soy Sailor Jupiter!-decía la misma.

-¡Soy la Sailor del amor y la belleza, soy Sailor Venus!-decía la misma.

-¡Y te castigaremos en el nombre de la Luna!-decía todas las Sailor Scouts al mismo tiempo.

-¿Eh? ¿Pretty Cure?-preguntaba Cure Blossom.

-¿Todo este tiempo estuvimos con otras Pretty Cure? ¿Y también las Legendarias Sailor Scouts?-preguntaba Cure Marne, ya que siempre había escuchado de las Sailor Scouts, aún antes de obtener sus poderes de Pretty Cure.

-¡Blossom, Marine, es un gusto conocerlas!-decía Cure Peach.

-E…el gusto es nuestro…-decian ambas al mismo tiempo, con igual sorpresa.

-¡Hay, pero porque algo no encaja aquí!-decía Cure Marine.

Pero, es cuando recordaron que Dave estaba con ellas.

-Mierda, se nos olvidó que Dave estaba con nosotras-decía Cure Marine.

-¡No hay problema, el ya sabía que somos Pretty Cure, y ellas Sailor Scouts! ¿Verdad, amo?-decía Love cariñosamente, lo que hacía sonrojar a Dave furiosamente.

-¡Sí, así es, ya lo sabía!-decía Dave, a lo cual ellas seguían extrañadas por su respuesta.

-¡Verán, quisiéramos que conocieran a Dave Mc Dougal, conocido también como el Guardián del Multiverso, y también el dios y amo de las Pretty Cure, su creador!-decía Cure Pine, poniendo en shock a las HeartCatch.

-¡Es un dios!-decía Cure Blossom impresionada.

En ese momento Cure Marine recordó el momento en que besó a Dave accidentalmente como Erika Kurumi, pero se sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos de encima.

-Pretty Cure…-decía la mujer que había llegado en primer lugar a atacar el lugar, iba a empezar a atacar pero Dave se los impidió, sorprendiendo a las HeartCatch.

Lo que hizo fue ponerse enfrente de ellos, a unos metros de que los cuatro lo atacaran al mismo tiempo, enfrente de las Pretty Cure y Sailor Scouts, después se puso de espaldas, al querer acercarse a Dave a unos cuantos centímetros, enseguida se puede notar como los cuatro son lanzados al piso por una fuerza desconocida, al parecer fueron lanzados por el poder de un campo de fuerza invisible.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntaba confundida Cure Blossom.

-Ese truco no estuvo nada mal. Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, Cure Peach-decía la mujer, levantándose después del ataque en defensa propia que le propino DAVE.

-¡Northa!-decía Cure Peach, revelando el nombre de dicha mujer.

-¿Cómo fue que tù…?-preguntaba Cure Peach.

-Fue gracias al poder de Bottom-sama-decía Northa. Dave al escuchar el nombre Bottom, entonces entendió a lo que se refería, ya que él hace mil años peleo con él y lo derrotó, probablemente reencarnó y ahora quiere su venganza.

-¿Bottom?-preguntaba Cure Peach.

-Bottom-sama planea hacer este mundo un poquito más oscuro y frio. ¡Nosotros fuimos llamados por esa oscuridad!-decía el fortachón con pinta de pirata.

Dave no sabía porque siempre tenía que tener su batalla con la oscuridad.

El fortachón con pinta de pirata dio un golpe poderosísimo en el piso, fragmentando casi todo a su pasó, pero una persona que conocía bien a Dave, llegó del cielo, sujetó a él fortachón con pinta de pirata y lo azotó en el piso una veces, ya al final le terminó de explotar un pilar de energía terrestre, el cual lo mandó a volar por los aires, cayendo duramente al suelo.

¡Yashiro, sabía que vendrías!-decía Dave.

-¡No te dejaría la diversión a ti sòlo! ¿Verdad?-decía Yashiro con su singular pose de batalla, por si no lo saben, este Yashiro viene del futuro.

-¡Y nosotros tampoco!-decían Shermie y Chris, que iban llegando del cielo, aterrizando al lado de Yashiro y Dave.

-¡Sabía que vendrían también!-decía Dave.

-¡Maldición, es el sujeto que tiene sellado el espíritu de Orochi en su interior, además que viene del futuro al igual que esos dos!-decía Northa, sintiendo que se habìa metido en un pequeño problema.

-Dave, ¿Por qué Yashiro, Shermie y Chris se ven diferentes?-preguntaba Cure Peach.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Dave.

-Es que se ven distintos-decía Cure Peach.

-Ah, es porque están en el estado de "Disturbio de sangre", o más conocido como "Estado Orochi", en ese estado su tono de piel se vuelve más oscuro, y sus personalidades cambian para con los enemigos, pero con nosotros, no, como vieron, Yashiro posee el poder de la tierra, Shermie el poder del los rayos y el relámpago, y Chris el poder del fuego púrpura, en esta forma son conocidos como Orochi Yashiro, Orochi Shermie y Orochi Chris-decía Dave.

-¿Quién es ese tipo?-preguntaba Cure Marine.

-¡Qué fuerte y rápido es!-decía Cure Blossom.

En ese momento, el fortachón de piel amarilla, se lanza hacia el suelo.

-¡No se nos escaparán!-decía el fortachón de piel amarilla.

Al encajar sus manos en el suelo, formó una grieta enorme, de la cuál sacó una roca enorme.

-Hey… Oye…-decía Cure Blossom asombrada por la fuerza del fortachón.

Y tomando impulso, lanzó la roca enorme hacia el puente que conectaba al Fairy Park con tierra.

* * *

Con la gente que salía del Fairy Park.

-¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Qué es eso?-preguntaba una de las amigas de Nagisa, viendo como una roca enorme se avecinaba a impactar con una parte del puente en el que estaban.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-preguntaba un hombre de igual forma, viendo como se acercaba la roca gigante.

Y cuando estaba a punto de impactar, sorpresa, todos habían visto como habían sido salvados por alguien cuyos poderes les recordó a Superman por una simple razón, volaba por los aires, y ese era nada más y nada menos que Dave, que sostenía la roca como si fuera poca cosa.

-¿Hemos sido salvados?-preguntaba nuevamente la amiga de Nagisa.

Una vez harto de la roca, la lanzó hacia un lugar seguro, y la desintegró con un ataque.

-Kaiser Wave-decía Dave, ejecutando una de las mejores técnicas de su primo Rugal Bernstein, adoptada de un compañero suyo, Wolfrang Krauser, desintegrando en el proceso a la roca gigante, sorprendiendo a todo el público que lo estaba mirando, luego se fue con las Pretty Cure y Sailor Scouts.

* * *

Con las Pretty Cure Y sailor Scouts.

-¿Qué no escucharon? ¡Qué atrevidas!-decía el tipo con aspecto de insectoide.

Al parecer tenia poderes Psíquicos, los cuales usò para poner todos los objetos juntos como para hacer una bola enorme que pudiera arrojarla hacia Cure Blossom y Cure Marine, que por cierto, cure Blossom empezaba a tener miedo.

Pero antes de que lo lograra.

-¡PRECURE, SUPER PSYCHO BALL!-decía Cure Psycho, deshaciendo la técnica del sujeto, mientras Cure Passion le daba una patada en la espalda, mandándolo a volar muy lejos.

-¿Qué?-decía el fortachón de piel amarilla.

Iba a golpear a Cure Peach, y ella lo mismo con él, pero enseguida Dave se teletransportó, y le causó mucho daño a dicho fortachón, lo que impresionó a las Pretty Cure y Sailor Scouts, ya que era una técnica que nunca habían visto de Dave, además de que no pudieron ver ninguno de los ataques que hizo Dave, y Sailor Moon lo remata con su MOONLIGHT SOWER.

-Esa fue la técnica de teletransportación de mi primo Rugal, en esta técnica puedo teletransportarme y al mismo tiempo atacar-decía Dave, sorprendiéndolas aún más.

* * *

Mientras con Northa, peleaba con Orochi Shermie, Sailor Jupiter y Cure Berry.

A Northa, se le dificultaba usar sus técnicas en las chicas, ya que tenían una velocidad inigualable.

-¡PRECURE, TUNDERSHOCK WAVE!-decía Sailor Jupiter, con su técnica Pretty Cure descubierta. (Ver Capìtulo 4 de el Hermano de Serenity, Atrapados dentro de un videojuego).

-¡ANKOKU RAIKUKEN!-decía Orochi Shermie, atacando a Northa.

Ella sufrió un daño crítico, por dichos ataques.

* * *

Cure Pine peleaba junto a Orochi Chris, Sailor Venus y Cure Lily, contra el fortachón de piel roja, con pinta de pirata.

Cure Lili la aplicó unas técnicas de capoeira, para luego Cure Pine, ayudada junto con SAILOR Venus, arrojarlo con un golpe por los cielos, mientras Orochi Chris, hacia una técnica en la que se dejaba poseer por Orochi, y èste hacía la técnica del Pantallazo de la Muerte, la que consistía en transportar el lugar a aúnan dimensión de luz temporalmente, luego ese lugar hiere el alma del sujeto, dañándolo gravemente, ya que ese dolor era más fuerte que el dolor del cuerpo físico.

Cure Passion, Cure Pyro, Sailor Mars, Sailor Mercury y Cure Sky, peleaban con el tipo con pinta de insectoide.

Cure Passion atacaba al tipo físicamente, mientras que Cure Pyro lo atacaba con sus abanicos mágicos, y Cure Sky con su potente Hao-shou-houken.

-¡PRECURE, BURNING SOULS!-decía Sailor MARS, haciendo una de sus nuevas técnicas.

-¡PRECURE, MERCURY SHOOT!-decía CURE Mercury, haciendo una de sus nuevas técnicas.

Ambas técnicas juntas le hicieron mucho daño al enemigo.

Así, todas las Pretty Cure y Sailor Scouts terminaron juntándose nuevamente en un grupo completo.

Al igual que los 4 enemigos, todos jodidos, peo al fin y al cabo vivos.

-Esas dos sòlo les estorban… Hagamos lo siguiente…-decía el fortachón de piel amarilla.

-¡Alto ahí!-decian varis voces a la vez.

Esto simplemente alegró a las Fresh, y extraño a las HeartCatch.

Pero después, esto alegró a Cure Blossom.

* * *

Las Pretty Cure restantes estaban en cima de una especie de pilar.

-¡Protectora de la Luz, Cure Black!-decía la misma.

-¡Protectora de la Luz, Cure White!-decía la misma.

-¡La Viva Iluminación, Shiny Luminous!-decía la misma.

-¡La Brillante Flor Dorada, Cure Bloom!-decía la misma.

-¡La Radiante Ala Plateada, Cure Egret!-decía la misma.

-¡El Gran poder de la Esperanza, Cure Dream!-decía la misma.

-¡La Roja Llama de la Pasión, Cure Rouge!-decía la misma.

-¡La Ácida Esencia de un Limón, Cure Lemonade!-decía la misma.

-¡Lo Relajante de la Verde Tierra, Cure Mint!-decía la misma.

-¡La Fuente Azul del Conocimiento, Cure Aqua!-decía la misma.

-¡Una Rosa Azul que es Prueba de Secretos, Milky Rose!-decía la misma.

-¡La Estrella de Fuego que Ilumina por el Día, Cure Star Fire!-decía Ako Suminoe en su forma de Pretty Cure.

-¡La Estrella Plateada que brilla por la Noche, Cure Starsilver!-decía Riko Suminoe en su transformación de Pretty Cure.

-¡El Arte de la Pelea Familiar, Cure Fight!-decía Azuka Kazama en su traje de Pretty Cure.

-¡El Arte de la Pelea Callejera, Cure Street Fighter!-decía Emilie Rochefort en su traje de Pretty Cure.

-¡El Arte de las Peleas Chinas, Cure Wu Shu!-decía Ling Xiaoyu en su traje de Pretty Cure.

-¡La Corriente del Futuro, Cure Future!-decía Ayumi Arihara en su traje rosa de Pretty Cure.

-¡La Corriente de la Elegancia, Cure Elegance!-decía Kei Enomoto en su traje amarillo de Pretty Cure.

-¡La Corriente de Los Sentimientos, Cure Feeling!-decía Koyoi Bessho en su traje rojo de Pretty Cure.

-¡La Corriente del Estudio, Cure Study!-decía Nao Chikura en su traje azul de Pretty Cure.

-¡La Corriente de la Velocidad, Cure Speed!-decía Rika Dobashi en su traje verde de Pretty Cure.

Después, las Pretty Cure saltaron de ese alto lugar.

-Increíble-decía Cure Blossom, después de ver a tantas Pretty Cure.

Y una vez reunidas la Pretty Cure faltantes, todas se formaron con sus respectivos grupos de Pretty Cure.

-¡La Rainbow Jewel no la tomarán!-decían todas juntas, las Pretty Cure y Sailor Scouts.

-¡N-nosotras!-decía Cure Blossom.

-¿Qué dijimos exactamente? Digo...-decía Cure Marine.

-¿Las Pretty Cure, son tantas en realidad?-se preguntaba Cure Marine.

-Nos superan en nùmero-decía el fortachón de piel amarilla.

-Volvamos-decía Northa.

-¿Qué dices? ¡Aún no la tomamos!-decía el fortachón de piel amarilla.

-La misión no era tomarla, solo localizarla. Y ya la localizamos-decía Northa.

-Humm… cierto-decía el fortachón de piel amarilla.

En eso, el enemigo salió volando hacia sin un rumbo fijo, cosa que no impidieron las Pretty Cure ni Dave.

-¿Qué fue… exactamente eso?-preguntaba Cure Dream.

-Chicas, ¿Nos salvaron, Coco?-decía Coco, acompañado de Meppo, Mippo, Porun, Rurun, Flappy, Choppi, Tart, Chiffon, su amigo Nuts y a su amigo Syrup, así como a Shypre y Coffret.

-¡Coco! ¡Nuts! ¡Y los demás!-decía Cure Dream alegre.

Ante este encuentro, no sabían cómo reaccionar, también por el hecho de que Dave platicaba tranquilamente con Chris, Shermie y Yashiro, como si no hubiera pasado la gran cosa, además de que un rato después aparecieran Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, K` Dash y Máxima.

-Increíble, son muchas las Pretty Cure, y también hay guerreros muy poderosos, tanto como una Pretty Cure-decía Cure Blossom.

-Pero…-decía Cure Blossom preocupándose.

-¿Esos tipos de antes, qué hacían aquí?-se preguntaba Cure Marine.

Ya todas reunidas en el mismo lugar.

-Se trataba de esos tipos de Dar Fall, lapy-decía Flappy algo preocupado.

-De los Labyrinth también…-decía Tart, también preocupado.

-Eternal, Nuts-decía Nuts, también igual de preocupado.

-Y de la Zona Dotsoku, Popo-decía Porun.

-¡Todos buscaban la Rainbow Jewel, Choppi!-decía Choppy.

-¡Lo más seguro es que volverán, Meppo!-decía Mepple.

-¿Y ese tal Bottom, quién es, Mippo?-preguntaba Mipple.

-Yo lo conozco, Bottom en una ocasión trató de conquistar el Milenio de Plata, tratando de obtener la Rainbow Jewel, pero yo junto a otras Pretty Cure lo derrotamos, eso fue hace 1,000 años-decía Dave pensativo, dejando impresionadas a muchas, ya que las Pretty Cure de las que hablaba Dave se refería a ellas, pero Dave no quiso entrar en detalles.

-¿Tsubomi?-preguntaba Shypre.

-¿Por qué han hecho algo así? Nosotras sòlo vinimos por ustedes, Shypre y Coffret-decía Tsubomi.

-No culpen a Shypre y Coffret, ellos no sabían que pasaría esto, al que tienen que culpar es a mí, yo y las Sailor Scouts teníamos el presentimiento de que algo así pudiera pasar, pero preferimos esperar a que todas se reunieran, lo siento-decía Dave.

-¡Ella tiene razón! ¿No creen? Yo sòlo vine a divertirme. Pero me dormí y terminè perdiendo los Tickets. Eso no se vale-decía Nagisa.

-Ese fue error tuyo, Nagisa-decía Honoka.

Mientras Hikari también asentía, sin querer Nagisa empezó a reír.

-¡Cierto, cierto! ¡A mí también los Tickets… me metieron en problemas…-decía Love quejándose por su error, pues e descubrió sola.

-Esa fue idiotez tuya, Love-decía Miki quejándose.

-Lo lamento-decía Love.

-Nosotras nos perdimos de camino acá, también hemos tenido muchos problemas-decía Saki.

-Eso fue…-decía Mai, pero es interrumpida por Nozomi.

-¡Hay, verdad que sí! ¡Es muy difícil de entender!-decía Nozomi.

-¡Tonto mapa confuso!-decía Saki.

-¡Ven!-decía Nozomi, mientras ambas se tomaban de las manos amistosamente.

-¿Es justo echarle la culpa al mapa?-preguntaba Mai.

-Si eres alguien como Ryoga Hibiki, yo diría que sí-decía Dave, sacándole una gota de sudor en la cabeza a Mai.

-Te creo-decía Mai sin objeción, pues en una ocasión conoció al chico, y podía jurar que si tuviera casa, se perdería en la misma.

-Hay Dios mìo, esas dos no tienen remedio-decía Rin.

-Perdón-decía Mai.

-No, que va, que va-decía Rin.

-¿Qué pasa, chicas?-preguntaba Nozomi.

-¿Mai?-decía Saki.

-Saki, vaya que desesperas a las demás con tus tarugadas, Lappi-decía Flappy.

-¿Qué has dicho?-preguntaba Saki.

-Momoko dice que Athena le ha hecho a hacer tarugadas-decía Momoko, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿A qué te refieres?-preguntaba Mai Shiranui.

-Lo que quiero decir es que, Athena-chan me ha enseñado a hacer tarugadas-decía Momoko, mientras las demás Pretty Cure la veían con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-¿Cómo que yo te he enseñado a hacer tarugadas?-preguntaba Athena curiosa.

-Sí, mira-decía Momoko, mientras de su mochila sacaba una libreta que tenía rallones de todo tipo.

-Momoko, esas no son tarugadas, son garabatos-decía Athena con una gota en la cabeza, y sacando un par de risas de las Pretty Cure y Sailor Scouts.

-Que malas, ¿Por qué no me lo explicaron?-decía Momoko preguntando, con un lagrimón en los ojos.

-Además es tu culpa por la que llegamos tarde-decía Athena recordándole a Momoko la razón por la que llegaron tarde.

-Vamos Athena-chan, no puede haberme tardado tanto, ¿Verdad?-decía Momoko.

-Nos tardamos 4 horas, además te comiste 8 hamburguesas y 6 pizzas-decía Athena sin poder creerse que Momoko no pudiera haberse dado cuenta.

-Pero esa fue poca comida, ni siquiera me llenó el estómago-decía Momoko, haciendo que a muchas les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ay Momoko, no tienes remedio-decía Athena con toda naturalidad.

-Xiaoyu, ¿Recuerdas cuál fue la razón por la que llegamos tarde?-preguntaba Azuka a Xiaoyu.

-Sí, ¿Recuerdas cuándo Emilie nos llevó al Mc Donalds? Pues su el chófer de Emilie, disque nos llevaría al Fairy Park, y en vez de llegar al Fairy Park, llegamos a Disneylandia-decía Xiaoyu, dejando a más de la mitad de las Pretty Cure con las bocas abiertas.

-¿Estuvieron en Disneylandia?-preguntó Nagisa sin poder creérselo.

-Sí, si no fuera por Xiaoyu que sabe la teletransportación, gracias a que Dave se la enseñó, todavía seguiríamos en Disneylandia-decía Azuka, haciendo que a varias de las Pretty Cure les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Ako-neechan, ¿Sabes por qué llegamos tarde?-preguntaba Riko Suminoe.

-Pues nos tardamos mucho ayudando a Kei-chan con su tarea, ¿Qué ya no lo recuerdas?-preguntaba Ako Suminoe.

-Vaya, y yo que pensé que era para darle a Dave una sorpresita, conociéndote, yo diría que lo seducirías hasta que te lleve a la cama, ¿O me equivoco?-preguntaba Riko Suminoe, dejando a su hermana gemela con la cara toda roja, que ya hasta parecía semáforo de transito.

-Riko-chan, ya arruinaste mi sorpresa, eres muy mala, ¿Y ahora de qué otra forma lo voy a sorprender?-preguntaba Ako Suminoe a su hermana gemela, dejando a varias Pretty Cure en shock, por los hábitos de las gemelas que tienen con Dave, ya que son muy acarameladas con él.

-Yui-chan, ¿Supongo que recuerdas la razón por la que llegamos tarde?-preguntaba Kei Enomoto a Yui.

-Pues la verdad, no me acuerdo-decía Yui, haciendo que a todas les saliera una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

-Sí serás, sí serás, Yui, la razón por la cual llegamos tarde fue porque te ayudamos con tu tarea de vacaciones, además, terminamos perdiéndonos en la Antártida accidentalmente-decía Kei Enomoto, dejando en shock a todas las Pretty Cure.

-¿En la Antártida? ¿Cómo fue que llegaron allá?-preguntaba Tsubomi sin poder creérselo.

-Es que por culpa de Koyoi-chan, recité un hechizo mal hecho que originalmente nos debería haber dejado en el Fairy Park, por lo que todas nos teletransportamos accidentalmente a la Antártida, me tardé alrededor de 5 horas para hacer el hechizo correctamente para teletransportarnos al Fairy Park-decía Kei Enomoto.

Pero, de repente en el rostro de todas se muestra una sonrisa, que demuestra el compañerismo que tienen.

-¿Cómo pueden reírse en un momento así, desu?-preguntaba Shypre.

-Siempre son así de despreocupadas, supongo que Dave debe de haberles pegado algo de su ser-decía Tart.

-¡Si creen que están juntas, son invencibles, Coco!-decía Coco.

-¡Así son ellas, Ropu!-decía Syrup.

-Oigan, ¿Ustedes llegaron sin problema?-preguntaba Saki a las nuevas Pretty Cure.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-decía Nozomi.

-Ah, es cierto, ¡No las he presentado!-decía Love, queriendo presentar a Tsubomi y Erika, las HeartCatch Pretty Cure.

En ese momento, es cuando todas las Pretty Cure se dan cuenta de que Dave, junto con Kyo Kusanagi, Iori Yagami, K` Dash y Máxima, estaban a punto de tocar una canción con guitarras eléctricas mágicas, batería y teclado, y entonces tocaron una canción llamada E.M. P. (Extreme Power Metal).

Las HeartCatch se sorprendieron de que fuera un género musical que era muy popular, pero que no habían escuchado antes, Power Metal.

* * *

Dragonforce- E. M. P.

In a lifetime of decay  
a silent cry for yesterday  
when the war will see the end  
of eternity

sacrifice before the dawn  
of a child soon to be born  
before the night  
too many tears we`ve cried

in a long forgotten land  
trough a silent ranging warrior  
across defeat a ways from me  
land above our destiny

fly bless our hearts tonight  
forth lives we have  
still shine towards  
a brighter day

the time has come for us  
tread blood across the sand  
carry on as the red river flows

and trough the wilderness  
we feel the pouring rain  
in the silence ever searching  
our trough our misery  
and all the promises we`ve maybe  
cried in vain  
don´t your take the time to  
realize a master of  
disguise¡

(chorus)

blind my eyes  
burning forever  
to wash my sins away  
out of the dark¡  
pain is the price

fly away out of the  
ranging storm¡  
lost within my memories  
still haunting me...  
the never-ending story¡

far and wide forever long  
stand before the world alone¡  
we´re turning to the other side  
raise your hands to the sky¡

through the night and  
through the day  
don´t look back no time to pray¡  
the battle rages on( the battle rages on)  
marching on and on(marching on and on)

don´t cry for me tonight¡  
for the lives we have will carry  
on tomorrow  
the time will come for us  
the gusts are growing  
carry on with the rise of the sun

so take me far away  
it´s time to set me free  
all my life I have been  
waiting but I could never see

raising your hands to the sky  
turning your eyes to the sun  
pray for forgiveness the power  
to save us is gone for the last  
time and...

(chorus)

my eyes  
burning forever  
to wash my sins away  
out of the dark¡  
pain is the price

fly away out of the  
ranging storm¡  
lost within my memories  
still haunting me...  
the never-ending story¡

* * *

No cabe duda el hecho de que estaban sorprendidas Las HeartCatch, y eso era por el hecho de que tanto Dave, como Kyo y Iori, tocaban sus guitarras a velocidades extremadamente altas, y eso que apenas podían ver como las tocaban.

Entonces Dave y sus compañeros una vez que acabaran de tocar la canción, empezaron a tocar otra, llamada: Once in a Lifetime.

* * *

Dragonforce-Once In a Lifetime.

Dark clouds and thunderstorms in the fires and flames were born  
Through darkness traveling on the night  
Hellfire's and rain will fall time is coming for us all  
Our journey for the guiding light

Chorus

Firelight it is burning so bright in the dark of the night  
As we fight for the glory tonight there's nowhere to hide  
On the wings of your destiny brings all the power you crave  
Careful now if not you then who else will we save

Lost in this world a total stranger  
Death by the sword a common danger  
Daylight ahead is only lurking  
Break through the walls and use the power of your dreams

Once in a lifetime take a chance at the right time the glory to see  
Rise up for the time of your life  
Now the time has come for you to be free

In the minds of society we all live in harmony  
Truth is that we all die in vain  
You stand for what you believe  
I kill for what I conceive  
Is there then a title for this game?

Far away in the wastelands of hell full of torment and pain  
Demon knights riding over the heights where the fallen are slain  
Violent fury of fire storming death now no life will prevail  
Now you live all your days in the fires of hell

Lost in this world a total stranger  
Death by the sword a common danger  
You know that everything is not what it seems  
March on all night forever searching  
Daylight ahead is only lurking  
Break through the walls and use the power of your dreams

Once in a lifetime take a chance at the right time the glory to see, Rise up for the time of your life  
Now the time has come for you to be free

* * *

Después continuaron tocando una última canción, llamada Dawn Over a New World, a diferencia de las demás canciones, esta tenía un ritmo aún más lento que las demás.

* * *

Dragonforce-Dawn Over a New World

In the darkness of the night in the shadows of the dawn  
It's turning black no looking back the sands of time are sown  
When the day will slowly end and the sun has turned to grey  
Will we feel the power of freedom with the dawn of a new day?

Over mountains paved with gold and through the valleys of the slain  
Our quest will lead us onwards to the journey of the brave  
When the time has come to stand for the power we believe  
We will ring the sound of victory for one and all to see

Sometimes in your darkest dreams you will feel the haunting pain  
Silent tears of your hidden fears come to haunt you once again  
Fight on for the memories of the everlasting dream  
Their in the silent lands on wings of glory free  
We can go on forever with the darkness so far away  
And the warriors who live forever fight on to the end

Across the highest mountains and through the endless seas  
Our journey ever onwards fight until we all be free  
Through the darkness shining the never ending light  
On through the days of glory rise towards the fight

And one day we will find a way toward this distant golden age  
The cries of war will sound the day  
We stand before the dawn of a new world

On through the raging thunder across the seven seas  
Cold winter skies are falling on the battles we have seen

[Solos]

We can go on forever with the darkness so far away  
And the warriors who live forever fight on to the end

Across the highest mountains and through the endless seas  
Our journey ever onwards fight until we all be free  
Through the darkness shining the never ending light  
On through the days of glory rise towards the fight

And one day we will find a way toward this distant golden age  
The cries of war will sound the day  
We stand before the dawn of a new world

* * *

No se podía esperar el aplauso de sus guardianas, así como el de las HeartCatch que no podían salir del asombro en el que estaban por tal maravilloso concierto en vivo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la guarida del enemigo, en las profundidades del mar.

-Por fin la he encontrado, ¡La Rainbow Jewel!-decía Bottom.

-¡Sin embargo, ellas están en medio!-decía el enemigo en forma insecto-humanoide.

-¡Las Guerreras Legendarias, las Pretty Cure! ¡Y también las Guerreras Legendarias, Las Sailor Scouts! Nos están causando algunos problemas-decía el fortachón de piel amarilla.

-¡Una oportunidad así, sòlo se da cada 1,000 años! ¡En el Milenio de Plata estuve a punto de conseguir la Rainbow Jewel, pero no contaba que el Guardián del Multiverso tuviera tanto poder como sus guardianas, fui un tonto al subestimarlo, pero hora he tomado las precauciones necesarias, ¡No podemos perder!-decía Bottom, listo para atacar.

* * *

Con Dave y las Pretty Cure y Sailor Scouts.

El lugar repentinamente empezó a temblar, y un pilar de luz se encontraba frente a todos.

-¿Qué es?-preguntaba Karen Minazuki.

-Esta sensación…-decía Nuts.

-Es Bottom-decía Dave, sorprendiendo a todas.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntaba Nagisa a Dave.

-No es fácil olvidar este ki repulsivo, el mismo que no me trae recuerdos gratos de mi vida pasada-decía Dave nostálgico.

-Es de un extremadamente fuerte poder de oscuridad-decía Meppo.

-¡Ahí viene, Roro!-decía Rurun.

De ese pilar de energía, surge una forma que toma la Rainbow Jewel.

-¡Rainbow Jewel!-decía Bottom, estando en esa forma gelatinosa.

-¡La Rainbow Jewel està siendo…!-decía Nozomi.

-¡Nozomi!-decía Rin.

-¡No vayas! ¡Es Peligroso!-decía Urara.

-Tu amiga tiene razón. ¡Es extremadamente peligroso!-decía Northa, que extrañamente surgía dentro de esa misma forma gelatinosa.

Al parecer no le dio mucho tiempo de reaccionar, antes de que sus amigas Rin y Honoka la jalaran hacia atrás, para evitar un daño aparente, que al parecer ocurrió, ya que Nozomi se cayó de sentón sin querer queriendo.

-¡Me duele!-decía Nozomi.

-¿Estás bien?-preguntaba Urara a Nozomi.

-¿Qué es lo que intentan hacer?-preguntaba Rin a sus enemigos.

-Bottom-sama ha conseguido crear la Oscuridad más profunda-decía Northa.

-Esa oscuridad conlleva un gran poder-decía el fortachón de piel amarilla, el cual apareció sòlo su rostro en la forma gelatinosa.

-Todo pasará al lado oscuro-decía otro rostro que había aparecido en la forma gelatinosa, que no era nada más, ni nada menos que el de Arácnea.

-¡La desesperación!-decía Hadenya.

-¡El Poder de la destrucción!-decía Moerumba.

-¿Ustedes, qué están planeando hacer?-preguntaba Nagisa.

-¡Tomando la Rainbow Jewel, Bottom-sama será bendecido con poder infinito!-decía Karehaan.

-¡Déjenos enseñarles, la oscuridad! ¡La frialdad! ¡Un mundo de Pura Oscuridad!-decían todos los villanos al mismo tiempo, cosa que daba mucho miedo.

En eso, el piso empieza a desquebrajarse, separando a todas las Pretty Cure y Scouts, que estaban asustadas y confundidas por el hecho de que tenían que volver a pelear.

Además, el poder de Bottom transformó el Fairy Park en su totalidad, más bien parecía que era dia de Hallowen.

Tanto era el alboroto, que Shypre y Coffret cayeron en u barranco.

-¡Shypre!-decía Tsubomi.

-¡Tsubomi!-decía Shypre.

-¡Coco! ¡Nuts!-decía Nozomi, ya que al parecer estaban muy alejados del lugar.

-¡Chicas!-decía Mai.

El temblor fue tan fuerte que hizo caer a Mepple, Mipple, Shypre y Coffret en un precipicio.

-¡Coffret!-decía Tsubomi.

Lo malo, fue que Tsubomi y Erika, así como Serena y Mina no pudieron mantener su equilibrio, por lo que terminaron cayendo en el precipicio de igual manera.

-Rayos, espero que estén bien, Yashiro, Shermie, Chris, ayuden a las Pretty Cure, además, no creo que mi primo Rugal tarde en llegar, ya saben cómo es él, nunca se perdería una diversión como resta-decía Dave, al instante que se tiraba al precipicio, en busca de Tsubomi, Erika, Serena y Mina.

-Ya lo oyeron, las buscaremos y las ayudaremos, despues de todo no fue tan mala idea venir-decía Yashiro en su forma poseída.

-Tú siempre con tu sentido del humor retorcido, pues que se le va a hacer-decía Shermie resignada.

-Sólo espero que Orochi nos brinde un poco de su ayuda-decía Chris hablando consigo mismo.

* * *

Mientras, con el enemigo.

¡Cuando tomemos por completo el Destello de Esperanza de la Rainbow Jewel, las Pretty Cure perderán su poder! ¡Absolutamente todos sucumbirán a la Oscuridad! ¡Toda luz se esfumará y sòlo Oscuridad en el mundo reinará!-decía Northa, mientras extrañamente su voz cambiaba, pareciéndose raramente a la de Bottom, y se reía locamente, al igual que los rostros de los demás enemigos de las Pretty Cure.

Y así, el Fairy Park fue transformado en una noche de Hallowen viviente.

* * *

Próximo Capìtulo: Nuestra Última Esperanza: La Carta Esperanza.


End file.
